Perfection
by Lily-Starbuck
Summary: Post 'Crow's Feet' one shot.


Howdy! New one-shot from me. It's a post-ep for 'Crow's Feet', cause I watched the ep the other night and this just came to me. I own nothing, unfortunately.

* * *

Catherine Willows walked down the halls of the police department, sighing deeply after a fruitless interrogation. If she was honest with herself, the whole thing with Dr Malaga a couple of days previously was still bothering her, despite how ridiculous it was. Nick had been a sweetheart during the investigation, telling her she didn't need any of that stuff. But she couldn't help but notice the nagging voice in the back of her brain. She was in her forties, old by Vegas standards at least. She did small things to try and keeps her looks; treated her skin right, did yoga to keep her body in shape, dyed her hair to kick herself back a few years. And it worked, or at least it had. She sighed once more, trying to push the doctor's words from her brain and end their cycle.

As she turned the corner, she spied a familiar figure sat on the bench. As she got closer her eyebrow rose as she noticed the ice pack he held against his right hand.

"What happened?" she asked, concerned, as she drew level with the bench.

He shrugged, not meeting her gaze. "It collided with something."

Her eyebrow rose higher as she dropped down next to him, removing the ice pack in order to get a better look at his wound.

"It must've been something hard." He smiled briefly at her words. Catherine grasped his arm, forcing her to meet his gaze.

"Seriously Gil. What happened?"

He took a breath, choosing his words carefully.

"Nick and I had been in interrogation. When we came out there was a man at the front desk. He… said some things I didn't agree with."

She stared at him, shocked. Gil Grissom wasn't the kind of man to lash out when he 'didn't agree' with something.

She huffed out a frustrated breath.

"Do I have to track down Nick and ask him? Because I will." He glanced at her warily but still said nothing.

"What did he say?"

Gil shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

A few moments of silence passed between them, until Gil broke it.

"He was with his attorney. Apparently he wanted to make a complaint, something the officer behind the desk was persuading him not to do. He… mentioned a CSI that had worked his case, in less than glowing terms. I just lost it. Nick tried to stop me but I confronted him." He paused, looking away. "He laughed, and continued his rant. He said something that tipped me over the edge…"

"What?" she pressed.

He bit his lip. "Cath…"

"Gil…"

Before either of them could say any more Jim Brass' amused voice interrupted.

"Hey there Slugger," he grinned at Gil. "How's the hand?"

"Fine."

"You sure? That was one hell of a punch! Knocked that idiot right on his ass."

Gil stayed silent, instead rising to his feet and walking away, dropping the icepack in a trash can as he passed. Both Jim and Catherine watched as his retreating form disappeared round a corner before turning and staring at each other.

"Was it something I said?"

Catherine sighed and shrugged as Brass took a seat next to her.

"I asked him about his hand but he was very vague about it. Refused to tell me what the guy said. This really isn't like Gil Jim. I don't understand."

"The guy was a jerk. Came in, mouthing off about a CSI that had worked a case involving him. When Nick and Gil came out of interrogation, it took Gil all of five seconds to realise who he was talking about. Nick tried to intervene but you know Gil. Once he has something in his head he won't let it go. He did try to reason with the guy at first, but he crossed the line and Gil snapped."

"That's what he said! But it doesn't tell me why Jim!"

"I came in on the tail end of it, after Gil had punched him. I tell ya, I only spoke to him for a couple minutes but I was about ready to knock Dr Malaga on his ass as…"

"Wait, what?" Catherine exclaimed. "His name was Malaga?"

Jim nodded and Catherine jumped to her feet, dashing along the corridor and out of sight.

Catherine entered Gil's office back at the crime lab without knocking, closing the door behind her and turning to face the startled man.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He stared at her for a moment until realisation dawned.

"Brass?"

She nodded and moved to perch on the only clear corner of his desk. Gil sighed and removed his glasses, scrubbing a hand over his face.

"Gil?" she pressed gently.

"The things he was saying… They were… insulting. He doesn't know you… yet he stood there making assumptions and I… I lost my temper. How he could think that you would… benefit from his services is beyond me." He paused then continued, the volume of his voice dropping slightly. "You can't improve on perfection."

Her eyes widened slightly, then her features softened and a small smile crept across her face.

"I'm hardly perfect Gil."

"You are to me," he responded quietly.

Her mouth fell open in shock and her heart began thundering in her chest. She reached out and grasped his hand in her own, resting them on her leg and running her thumb gently over his bruised knuckles.

Suddenly, she leaned forward, bracing her other arm on the back of Gil's chair and pressed a tender kiss to his lips. He didn't respond, and Catherine was just about to pull away when she felt his lips move softly against hers, returning the kiss. A few moments passed, then Gil tugged on Catherine's hand causing her to slide off the desk and into his lap, allowing him to wrap his arms around her and deepen the embrace. As their mouths opened and their tongues met Catherine let out a soft moan, which prompted Gil to tighten his grip on her waist.

A few minutes later they separated when the need for air became too great.

"Gil," she breathed, burying her face in the crook of his neck as one of his hands moved to stroke her soft hair.

"If I'd known I'd get that reaction I would've punched someone years ago," he murmured against her forehead, causing her to giggle.

She lifted her head and looked into his eyes, smiling brightly.

"You know, you didn't have to punch someone to get me to kiss you."

He raised his eyebrow and smirked, then leaned her back. The giggles his actions provoked were lost into his mouth as he captured her lips with his once more.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Let me know :D  
Lily  
-x-


End file.
